User talk:Samfreddiejathan
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IStart a Fanwar/@comment-Seddie123-20101013045142/@comment-Samfreddiejathan-20101013060045 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XxCreddieShipperxX (Talk) 06:01, October 13, 2010 Hi! Hi, I figured out it was you who gave me the nice compliment earlier today. You didn't SIGN your name with the 4 tildes, as instructed at the top of the talk page in bold, so I couldn't find you until seeing your comment about Jennette following Nathan on Twitter. Your profile page doesn't tell much about yourself such as your gender, etc. Feel free to chat with me anytime about anything. Katydidit 04:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) hi Hello, I see that you like Seddie and Jathan. Stop by and say hi sometime. Have a nice day. IloveMaurice 03:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) posted your video it was cute DevonAndersen 23:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Creating a page On the main page (click on the iCarly logo to get there), there is a line "Helping out". Just type the title of the page you want to create in the textbox below and click on "create", and you get a blank page that you can fill out. Just add whatever you want to have on the page, add the necessary categories (for a Max/Miranda page: Actors / Pairings) and click on "Save page". Mak23686 08:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) At the bottom of the edit window, there is a line with a little button "add category" (I already did that). As for adding a picture, you already have one (click on "add picture" at the top of the edit window). The placeholder thing is just so you can add a picture without having to click on "edit" first. Mak23686 08:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) Hey that video was so cute I love seeing random fan vids inspires me in my work in graphic design. Jennette and Nathan are cute tho as Jathan in real life and as Seddie PS I feel since I'm a mother I should say you know if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all, but to put it frankly when my daughter is around her age I don't want her dressing and acting like Madisen. I want to her to have a good influence like me, my sister, not really a celebrity, but if she did like a celebrity to put it nicely I would choose Jennette over Madisen and BTW sorry for my long message I tend to talk or type a lot LOL DevonAndersen 23:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey again :) Wow! I had no idea you were a Mom too my daughter will only be one year old this year in September and I found I'm expecting another by November 24th My Hubby Zack and I were totally surprised Anyway I think Madisen had created a rift between Jennette and Nathan, but they seem to be back on track They're tweeting each other again. and Jennette and Nathan are just so cute together!! So nice to find another mom that likes iCarly, Seddie, and Jathan, most of friends think it's odd that but I love watching iCarly with my six month old. I think She like the bright colors and funny noises. And I like watching with my nieces their fave couple is Sam and Freddie LOL Again sorry about my long message DevonAndersen 18:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I like having someone to chat with too and Yeah I added links and pics to their recent tweets on the Jathan page and Jathan Gallery page. I write fanfics too, see my hubby is writer/musician we both work in advertisting. I handle stuff in graphic design and help manage my hubby's music career. Anyway that's why I'm way into writing I loved anything by Dan Schneider since I was a kid. I loved watching ever since season 2 not really into season 1. I like season 4 so Sam and Freddie's character kind of changed in a good way I think and my niece found a video where Jennette was asked if Sam and Freddie would ever date she was all I can't say..wink..wink Strong maybe ;-), so I get the feeling once Sam and Freddie are a couple on the show Jennette and Nathan will become closer and Madisen might not be in the picture. I mean they are pretty close my niece Abby was all Auntie Auntie OMG Jennette and Nathan have a secret language, she helped me find the article online in TigerBeat Hope you have a nice weekend too ;-) DevonAndersen 19:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Jathan. Jathan/Seddie Fanfics, & More My Seddie/Jathan fanfics *iGo On A Family Vacation (Seddie/Jathan fic) Mostly Seddie *iSee the Future Mr. & Mrs. Benson (Seddie/Jathan fic) Mostly Seddie BTW I'd love to read your fanfic. Please feel free to send me the link I'm going to add more Jathan stuff now while my daughter's asleep. They tweeted about Andrew Garfield being the new Spiderman Have A Good Sunday :) DevonAndersen 18:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Jennette deleted the tweet about listing her best friends' including Nathan's NK initials